1. Field
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly to an organic light emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting display device is self-luminescent without the necessity of a separate light source, and thus its thickness and weight can be reduced. Further, the organic light emitting display device has the advantages of wide viewing angle, low power consumption, high luminance, and high response speed, and has been actively developed as the next-generation display device.
The organic light emitting display device includes thin-film transistors and organic light emitting elements, and an electrode included therein may reflect light that is incident from outside the organic light emitting display device (e.g., external light) to the organic light emitting display device at a high rate (e.g., without substantially dimming). The reflected external light may be recognized by a user together with light that is emitted from the organic light emitting display device, and thus, screen visibility of the organic light emitting display device may deteriorate.